


No Number, No Call

by gritsinmisery



Category: Life on Mars (UK), The Prisoner (1967)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Crossover, Drabble, Episode Re-Write, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-18
Updated: 2009-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:53:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gritsinmisery/pseuds/gritsinmisery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'll need a number, then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Number, No Call

**Author's Note:**

> For the [](http://community.livejournal.com/lifein1973/profile)[**lifein1973**](http://community.livejournal.com/lifein1973/) "Crossovers" Friday Drabble Challenge. Originally posted at there; linked at my main blog. Written in honor of Patrick McGoohan's passing.
> 
> [Original w/ comments here.](http://community.livejournal.com/lifein1973/1582951.html?thread=19586663#t19586663)

No Number, No Call

He was running, and then with a leap he was flying / falling. There was the tiniest instant of pain, then nothing.

He awoke in a green room, tastefully furnished. Not his 1973 Manchester, then. Out the door lay a nearly deserted Italianate village and someone watching from a bell tower. From the tower, empty once he climbed it, he spotted an outdoor café. The lady there directed him to an odd phone box, with a mobile hand-unit.

The operator was not as helpful. “Local calls only. What is your number, sir?”

“Haven’t got one.”

“No number, no call.”


End file.
